


Pas de Deux

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, Pas de deux
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Flashfic sconclusionata realizzata per il secondo giorno del Lukadrien June.Day 2. DuetDal testo:"Non capitava spesso che quei due facessero coppia per difendere Parigi, ma quando succedeva era un vero spettacolo."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin - Lukadrien June 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768201
Kudos: 4





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pas de Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719924) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



C'era dell'eleganza nel loro modo di muoversi durante un combattimento.

Ci si potrebbe aspettare una tale armonia, dopo anni di lavoro insieme.

Eppure l'armonia che c'era tra Viperion e Chat Noir, era ben diversa da quella che avevano Ladybug e Chat noir.

Non capitava spesso che quei due facessero coppia per difendere Parigi, ma quando succedeva era un vero spettacolo.

Da come si muovevano si riusciva a capire al primo sguardo, quanto rispetto provassero l'uno per l'altro.

Un rispetto, che era stato quasi immediato tra i due.  
  


Nessuna rivalità, nessun litigio. 

Né all'inizio della loro collaborazione, né dopo.

Un rapporto alla pari, nonostante la minore esperienza di Viperion.

Ogni collaborazione era ben bilanciata. 

Un'eleganza e un'armonia, che possono rivaleggiare solo con quelle di un Pas De Deux.

Non era raro, vederli andarsene insieme tra i tetti di Parigi. 

Si allontanavano dalla scena per passare del tempo insieme, prima di tornare alle loro vite. 

A Parigi tutti volevano sapere, anche se nessuno avrebbe mai chiesto, tutti erano più che convinti, che quei due sapessero le rispettive identità segrete.

Solo questo poteva spiegare la loro complicità. Il loro modo di muoversi l'uno accanto all'altro, ben diverso dal modo in cui Chat Noir e Ladybug avevano tra di loro. 

La loro probabilmente era molto più che una semplice amicizia.


End file.
